Picture Perfect
by Lita
Summary: Songfic 'Picture Perfect' by Angela Via. Tai, Sora, dance, figure the rest on your own. Oh and please R&R!


Okay the song is Picture Perfect by Angela Via. I don't own this song and I don't own digimon. Okay right now so you know I'm never putting up a disclaimer again unless it's a song. I mean if anyone here does own digimon.... "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Pictur Perfect  
By Lita V. Carter  
  
Sora walked down the hall to her high school, as she passed a group of girls she could hear them talking about Tai. She felt her blood boil. Suddenly she stopped right in the middle of the hallway, she couldn't see him, but she could hearr him heading her way.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I mean this is Tai, Tai Kamiya, the guy I used to take baths with.... He is cute, in his dorky freaky way. I can't have feelings for him it would totally ruin our friendship....'  
  
*All of this time   
Guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me   
We're picture perfect *  
  
Tai stopped, as his friends kept walking, in front of Sora. They both seemed to be at loss for words.  
  
*Now baby we've been friends   
For such a long, long time   
We've been through lessons   
  
and we've been through cries *  
  
"Er..em..ah..Hey S-S-Sora," Tai stumbled for words, he looked up into her eyes and felt as if he was going to faint.  
  
"Hey Tai.....What's new?"  
  
"Nothing, you know, I mean of course you don't know.... How could you know you aren't me. But nothings going on, seriously, nothing."  
  
*But lately have you seen   
The way my tongue gets tied   
Can't hardly speak when I look into your eyes*  
  
Sora smiled at his reply. "Same with me too.... I think," Tai laughed softly.  
  
"So Sora what are you doing tonight-Not that I'm wondering! Well of course I'm wondering I just wanted to know if your going on a date with anybody-Not that I want to date you I just wanted to know if I had to beat anybody up because somebody might touch you!"  
  
*It's because of the way I'm feelin'   
It's somethin' I never dreamed   
And our love has a different meaning   
It took so long to reveal but now I know that*  
  
"No I'm not dating anyone, I guess nobody wants to ask me out," Sora said sadly. "Well Tai I gotta get to class, see ya around," she smiled and walked off.  
  
"You are such a loser," Tai turned aorund to see Matt smirking.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To give you a few pointers. Here's number one: Ask her out."  
  
*All of this time, guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect*  
  
Sora walked down the sidewalk thinking of her slighty stupid conversation with Tai. 'So he doesn't want to date me. So what? I'll ask Matt or someone'  
  
"Sora!" She spun around to see Tai running up behind her.  
  
"Hi Tai," she whispered after he had cought up with her.  
  
*I'll be yours, you'll be mine   
We're picture perfect   
Forever picture perfect*  
  
"Look I don't have a date for the spring dance and was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"  
  
"Sure Tai, just give me a call later. Right now I gotta go meet some of my friends," she waved slighty and ran off.  
  
At Sora house Mimi, Kari, Yolei and some other girls sat in Sora's room waiting for her.  
  
"Look at this picture," Mimi said handing the frame to Yolei.  
  
"Aww they look so cute," she sighed.  
  
"Tai has that picture too, it's in his dresser."  
  
Sora suddenly burst through the door panting.  
  
*I showed some friends of mine   
My favorite photograph   
You know the one of you and me from way back*  
  
"Hey Sora," Mimi grinned. "I like your picture."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"This one," Yolei smirked flashing it in front of Sora.  
  
"Oh that one? That's when me and Tai played in pee wee soccer. We won our first championship."  
  
"So she got lucky and had her boyfriend in the picture," A girl muttered to Kari.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend," Sora protested.  
  
*And when I told them all   
That you were not my guy   
They couldn't see it,   
couldn't understand why*  
  
"Whatever Sora, everyone knows you and Tai are a thang," Mimi sighed. "It's so romantic."  
  
"First of all me and Tai are not a "thang", whatever that means. Second Tai's like an older brother."  
  
"Liar!" They all said at the same time.  
  
"Face it! You and Tai are like a pair that's too blind to see the love connection between you two," Mimi stated matter-o-factly.  
  
*Everyone thinks it's so romantic   
They say we're two of a kind   
And the more that I think about it   
The more that I realize what   
I've been missing*   
  
"So you guys-"  
  
"E-hem!"  
  
"Girls think me and Tai....are a good couple?"  
  
"Good?!" Mimi practicly shreiked. "No Cher and Sunny were good, you and Tai are perfect!"  
  
"Really?" Sora questioned.  
  
*All of this time, guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect*  
  
"You two are picture perfect, like that song by Angela Via."  
  
"Who?" Kari asked Yolie.  
  
"I dunno," she shrugged.  
  
*My heart keeps tellin' me   
Make up your mind about whatcha mean   
You've been holding back for too long*  
  
"So did he ask you out yet?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well he asked me to the dance."  
  
"Oh my go-"  
  
"But only becasue he didn't have a date yet!" Sora finished quickly.  
  
"He asked you out!" The girls cheered.  
  
"It's nothing serious! Me and Tai will just go as friends."  
  
*You know it makes good sense   
Best of lovers are the best of friends   
I guess we should have known all along*   
  
A week later it was the dance and everyone was excited. As Tai and Sora walked into the gym/dance floor people starred. Mimi wouldn't stop giggeling.  
  
"There starring at us," Sora whispered to Tai.  
  
"Let them, you wanna dance?"  
  
"It's a slow song," Sora pointed out.  
  
"I know, that's why I wanna dance," Tai grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
  
As she held Tai close she could hear him whispering something, clear enough to hear, but not clear enough to understand.  
  
*Everyone thinks it's so romantic   
They say we're two of a kind   
And the more that I think about it   
The more that I realize what   
I've been missing  
  
"Sora...." Tai started so she could hear him,  
  
"All of this time, guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect."  
  
"What do you mean Tai?"  
  
"I mean that I didn't ask you hear because I didn't have a date. I asked you hear because-because I think I'm in love with you."  
  
*All of this time, guess I must have been blind   
Not to see you and me we're picture perfect*  
  
"I'll be yours, you'll be mine we're picture perfect   
Forever picture perfect," Sora whispered into Tai's ear "And I think I'm in love with you too," Tai held her tighter as she rested her head on his shoulder. Slowly and softly the music continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Until next fic........... 


End file.
